Snapes Revelation
by Sabookie
Summary: First he cuts his hair, then he gets a tan, next he makes out with Hogwarts teachers, Then he tells Harry manly stories*gasps*. Can things get worse? R&R!


Disclaimer: Damn, Another disclaimer, well I don't own anything. It's all J.K. Rowlings stuff and if she doesn't want people to post things with her characters in it then she should write to these people who let us post it and tell them to take it off.  
```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know nobody needs this stuff but anyway this story is basically about how it's Harry's 7th year and Snape doesn't want to make a bad impression on the "kids" when they graduate. Yea I know there are spelling mistakes but who cares? You know who they are.  
  
Dedicated to: My imaginary friends and the people who I thought were my friends but. aren't.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Snape was sitting at his desk shoveling through papers unaware that he was being watched. He had just gotten done grading Hermione's paper when he heard the door open a little bit. He looked up, startled, then smiled when he saw who it was.  
  
"You can come in." He said with putting his head down and started grading papers again.  
  
"Of course I can." Said Professor Melissa Extildia, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She was a stunning lady with long flowing light- brown hair that she always had down, a beautiful smile, a fair complexion, dark green eyes, and an ass to die for. She went over to Severus and brushed her fingers through his hair. Then she realized something.  
  
"What did you do to your hair!?"  
  
Severus looked at Melissa and grinned.  
  
"Something." He replied.  
  
She studied him over then realized what he had done. Severus had gotten his hair trimmed and something else to. He had gotten it streaked blond! Melissa looked at Snape with amusement.  
  
"When did you do this? I saw you yesterday and this wasn't done! I mean, who did it?"  
  
Severus grinned while grading Vincent Crabbe's paper and marking a D- on it.  
  
"This has to be the best grade he's ever gotten since his second year here." He replied completely ignoring Melissa's question.  
  
Melissa sensed that she was being ignored. She bended down so that her mouth was by Severus' ear and wrapped her arms around his chair so that her hands were around his navel area.  
  
"Tell me." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Snape straightened up in his seat.  
  
"I was walking down the hall on the fourth floor making my way from the teachers common room when I walked into Dumbledore. He stopped me in the hallway, 'Snape, don't you think it's about time that you cut your hair?" I looked at him and decided that he had a point, my hair was down to the middle of my back anyway, so he asked me if I would mind if he cut it and I said ok. There, happy?"  
  
But Melissa still wasn't settled, she still needed to know how he got the blond streaks.  
  
"Ok, That explains why Dumbledore was carrying a foot long lock of hair around twelve midnight, but how did you get the streaks?" She asked, her arms still around him.  
  
Severus was starting to get annoyed by all of the nosey questions she was asking but he decided to answer this last one.  
  
Snape sighed at the A that he put on a Huffelpuff, named Joshua Fields', test paper. "Now that was this morning. It was that little bastard sixth year Colin Creevy. He was supposed to make one of the most simplest potions that a sixth year could ever do, Dandruff Control Shampoo! The idiot put in Canary Creams!" Severus took in a deep breath, "Anyway, I knew he had done something wrong because the potion was glowing light purple when it was supposed to have been dark orange. I told him to bring the potion over to me and pour it all over Saem Thomas's cat. The fool trips and the potion lands on me, all over my head and robes." Severus got out of Melissa's grip and walked over to a chest and pulled out a black robe with huge white spots on it. Melissa looked at the robe and laughed. "It's not funny. It's permanent bleach, not even spells can get it out."  
  
Severus walked back to his desk, sat down, and started grading papers again. Melissa stood up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. Severus looked at Melissa and then back down at the papers.  
  
"You need to rest a little, Sevy."  
  
Severus looked back up at her annoyed. "Don't call me that."  
  
Melissa smiled. "Then what do you want me to call you?" She asked innocently. Then Melissa deep kissed Severus. Right at that moment Professor McGonagall came into the room.  
  
"Severus Snape you are neeeee.." She stopped abruptly when she saw the sight that she thought she would never see in all of her years(and believe me, that's a lot of years!). A Hogwarts Professor. No, No, NO(Cause she saw Professor Lockhart and one of the assistant librarians once). Professor Severus Snape making out with anyone, let alone a teacher.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood there, in the doorway, stunned, for a good minute and they still hadn't stopped. She was going to tell her news even if it meant cutting their "magic moment" short. She cleared her throat ready to talk. Melissa and Severus parted from each others lips and looked at Minerva. They looked more shocked then she did when she walked in on them, and Severus had gotten even more pale then he usually looked. Immediately Melissa headed toward the door red as a beat. She waved her wand in the air.  
  
"Accio robe!" She said in a sqeaky voice. Out of nowhere a midnight blue robe appeared. Melissa caught it, put it on in a rush, and walked out of the door. Snape straightnd up and tried to act like nothing happened. McGonagall continued.  
  
"Professor Snape, you are wanted inside of the Slytherin Common room."  
  
Snape got hurried up from his desk and out of his office. Minerva closed the door behind him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YEA That was My first Chapter!!!!! Please Review. Review and I will put another chapter up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
